everyoneareadminsfandomcom-20200213-history
EveryoneAreAdmins Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive 1
Here is the first archive for the Requests for adminship Page: 'Xxgreenbunny' I have good English and I have made an Edit and I am trying to get all achievments for fun :) Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) 22:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, I wonder... OF COURSE!! :D Colin the Panda - Meow 22:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) 'Devdevdev' Is It Possible if I can Be an Admin. Im English, and made 100 and more edits on The Sims Wiki. And At least One On Here. Bonjour, Tout Le Monde (talk) 09:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Approved '''Christy (talk to me) 14:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thankyou Bonjour, Tout Le Monde (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Potternia Hello. I am Dini. I'm an Indonesian, but can speak english. Altough not very well. I have 400-more edit. Near 500 on The Sims Wiki. I also had made an edit on this wikia. Can I be an admin? Dini (Talk With Me) 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :'''Support :) Christy (talk to me) 17:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Simnia' Hi there! I am Sekar. I can speak english in basic level. Not very well. I wanna having fun in this wikia. Can I be an Admin? SeKar (Wanna have a ChitChat?) 11:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Supported 'Need an approved from Christy :) Dini (Talk With Me) 12:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::'Support Christy (talk to me) 16:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Adila Rahma' Hello, I'm Dila. I'm new here, I can speak English at basic level. Not too bad, not too good. I just wanna have fun on this Wikia. Can I be an admin? Dila (Talk To Me, Please ...) 12:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure :) Christy (talk to me) 18:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Corymach7' Hello, This request has been sent to you because I'd like to help with the tasks and help you complete them. So that is why I'd like to be an admin. PLEASE! Cm7 (talk) 01:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok but I will leave Input from another user. If they do not accept it by the 18th of November It will Be Declined. Devy (May the fourth be with you!) (Talk with Me) 07:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Noone has accepted it plus Christy hasn't gave you the right so it has been Declined. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Dévdevdev (talk) 08:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Анонымоус Лонер' Hello, I speak English at a native level and I'd like to become an Administrator. I'll try my best to help others and refrain from breaking any rules, as well. I have, in addition, contributed with over 100 edits on Bandipedia and am #12 (last time I checked) in the Leaderboard, as well as me not breaking any rules on any wiki except for the Chat of one, although that was not intentional. Reply soon. :) --[[User: Анонымоус Лонер|'Анонымоус']] [[User Talk:Анонымоус Лонер|'Лонер']] 03:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes of couse you can be a admin but you need an Approved from Christy, I'll ask her. Devdevdev (talk) 16:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Approved Christy (talk to me) 18:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Letsplaygameplay99' This user is very acceptable for this wiki to be an admin. He is no longer 12 years old. He is now 13. He is very honored by his friend, AsherÉire who is an admin here. MM777 (talk) 23:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Umm This user isn't on this wiki, They have no edits so it is Declined. ��Deathbee1000 19:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Category:Site administration 'Bakerychaz' This user is very respectful and kind to all users. She also has made some edits here. If she accepts, you can start the Consensus and the Discussion. Cm7 (talk) 14:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much for nominating me, but I decline. I don't really know this wiki. Sorry! :( [[User:Bakerychaz|'BakeryChaz']] ~ ([[User talk:Bakerychaz|'let's have a chat!']]) 11:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Aww. Feel free to Request some other time then. DevlyHallows (talk) 05:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Chimp boy' I know that one day I can do outstanding contributions on this wiki. My English is very understandable. I am very nice to others so that is why I think I will be a good contestant for admin. :You have made 17 edits already, (I only had 1 edit when I became admin) So unless anyone has anything bad to say by the 25th July this'll be accepted Deskita Accepted, rights will come shortly Deskita 'Cowiki124' Please can I be an admin? Cowiki124 (talk) 04:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Closing request due to having a globally disabled account. (talk) 08:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ''' I am a fairly new user but I do have quite a bit of administrator experience. I am requesting these rights because I know I will benefit from them. And I'm sure this wiki will benefit from my promotion to administrator, which is one of the reasons I am applying for these rights. (talk) 11:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah sure, sorry it took me so long, I saw your messages and I know you're eager, sorry for the wait but yes of course. Deskita 19:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) C.Syde65 While this user may have made only one contribution since joining this wiki, he has proven to be a stellar administrator on at three different wikis. I am sure that even if he doesn't accept this request, I'm sure he will be happy to have received this nomination. He has taught me a lot of things I know about admin-ship, and even if he doesn't edit here often, I'm sure he would be a crucial addition to the administration team here. (talk) 05:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure how active or inactive I'll be here, but I'm sure it will do much more good than harm, if I am granted these rights. So I have decided to '''accept this request. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:51, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Your nomination has been approved. Good luck. (talk) 05:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) 'KaiHampton11' KaiHampton11 — —Preceding unsigned comment added by KaiHampton11 (talk) 08:00 March 21 2016 (UTC) - :You haven't provided a reason as to why you think you require admin-ship, and you didn't properly sign your request. However at the present time, I don't see any major reasons why you shouldn't be given these rights, and we certainly do need some more editors here. So I'm going to approve of this request. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:33, March 21, 2016 (UTC)